The present invention concerns a support structure for an article such as a mailbox or other article, and those structures may yield upon being subjected to sudden impacts.
In the case of mailbox supports, such as are found in rural areas, located adjacent streets, roadways, etc., the support is often a post. Accordingly, the post and mailbox are highly susceptible to damage by snow plows, road graders automobiles, etc. Further, typical mailbox supports are most often strictly utilitarian, without regard to enhancing a home site.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,811 discloses a mailbox support, including a post segment terminating downwardly within a coil spring while a ground inserted secondary post segment extends upwardly, into the coil spring to permit movement of the first mentioned post segment upon impact. Provision is made for rotational displacement of a post supported mailbox about a vertical axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,088 discloses a mailbox support with post segments being spaced apart by a spring assembly, including a socket at one end and an insert at the opposite spring end for post engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,783 discloses a post wherein upper and lower post segments are held in axial alignment by an extension spring member with ends secured to the post segments. A cover protects cooperating rings 32, 34. Variations in the action of a spring 50 entails substitution of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,283 discloses a mailbox support with a horizontal arm, supporting multiple mailboxes, which may swing upon impact to wind or unwind a coil spring 24 to automatically return the mailboxes to an operative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,397 discloses a mailbox supporting arm which, upon impact, may rotate to move against the action of a spiral spring, which subsequently returns to an operative position as determined by stops 27-28.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,658,284; 3,899,150 and 4,172,579 all include spring components for relocating a mailbox and a supporting horizontal arm in perpendicular relationship to a street or roadway but fail to show any protective means for a mailbox post against damage from an impacting force.